Amante Fantasma
by oOo Uchiha Sakura oOo
Summary: Perseguida por sus pesadillas sobre bestias terroríficas, Sakura Haruno temía dormir hasta que un héroe llegó a sus sueños para salvarla...y hacerle el amor de la forma más erótica e increible. Pero...¿podrá encontrarle de nuevo cuando despierte?
1. Chapter 1

_oOo_

_Naruto y sus personajes__** NO**__ me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Esta historia __**NO **__pertenece, pertenece a la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon._

_Y yo muy amablemente se las adapto al SasuSaku XD_

_oOo_

**Pequeña introducción sobre definiciones y conceptos.**

Bienvenidos Mortales e Inmortales

Engendrados por los dioses de los sueños y las pesadillas, somos los hijos de Mist (y a veces, de madres humanas).

Tradicionalmente llamados Oneroi, somos los que protegemos a los humanos, Apolitas, e Inmortales mientras duermen. Somos los Guerreros del Sueño. Los que luchan en contra de los Skoti Daimons que reducen drásticamente la energía, sueños y vida de las personas que duermen, además de suministrarles sueños altamente eróticos para atrapar sus fantasías.

Durante la luz de día, caminamos entre ellos, ya sea como humanos o como fantasmas desconocidos. Y cada vez que los ojos humanos nos encuentran, inmediatamente apartan la mirada sin registrar nuestra presencia (a menos que decidamos otra cosa).

La mayor parte de nosotros está desprovista de emociones (excepto el dolor). Esos que han sido maldecidos a no sentir ninguna de las emociones, sólo pueden sentirlas mientras están en un estado de ensueño con un anfitrión humano o inmortal. Pero allí yace el peligro... algunos de nosotros empezamos a desear ardientemente las emociones, como una droga.

En lugar de ser observadores y protectores, se convierten en controladores- instigadores del sueño del anfitrión. Si el malvado Skoti continuara agotando a sus víctimas, la locura descendería y nos amenazaría a todos nosotros. De ahí la creación del Dream Hunter. Ciertos miembros de los Oneroi han sido seleccionados para vigilar al Skoti y a los Renegados, y asegurar que no hacen presa de aquellos que duermen.

Somos también ayudantes de los Dark Hunters y los Were-Hunters, siendo mediadores cuando necesitan ayuda de los dioses o para cicatrizar sus heridas.

**Mist**

Mist es la consorte amorfa de los dioses del sueño. Ella a dado a luz a miles de niños, cuando toma la forma humana es a menudo vista como una bella joven de pelo negro y brillantes ojos extrañamente blancos. No es la más maternal de las madres, ella cedió la crianza de sus hijos a Hypnos y a las ninfas que la sirven.

**Oneroi**

Éstos son algunos de los Dream-Hunters que vigilan nuestro sueño. Pueden ser vistos raramente en sueños y a menudo son los salvadores en nuestras pesadillas.

Sus nombres son importantes y simbólicos.

Los que comienzan con "D" son los que auxilian y vigilan los sueños de los dioses e Inmortales. Los "M" son los "Ejecutores" y los "V" son los que ayudan a la humanidad y a los Apolitas.

Los Oneroi que no tienen una función determinada, no tienen un prefijo acentuado.

Los Skoti tienen una nomenclatura diferente que a menudo es confundida con el verdadero Dream-Hunters.

**Skoti**

La mayor parte de los Renegados son Skoti (los hijos de Phobetor), sin embargo en ocasiones pueden unirse a otros, incluidos los Oneroi y los humanos. Los nombrados abajo están bajo escrutinio como violadores conocidos. No respetan las leyes que gobiernan el panteón y son constantemente una espina en el costado de los dioses. Pero claro, sin ellos, la vida sería aburrida para los Ejecutores.

Si los encuentras en tu sueño, intenta llamar a un Ejecutor. Porque con estos tipos, cualquier cosa es posible. El término "en tus sueños más salvajes" fue inventado por estos hombres.

**M'ordant**

Hijo de Phantasos, él es uno de los Policía del Sueño. M'Ordant cuida de tanto al Oneroi como al Skoti. Al ser un Ejecutor, él es duro y se ocupa de sus asuntos. De todos modos tiene un grado de compasión que se le prohíbe a los de su clase. Sin embargo esto no lo detiene de hacer todo lo que es necesario para hacer su trabajo.

**Hypnos**

Hypnos es la personificación del sueño en la mitología griega. Es hijo de Nyx y Erebus, y el gemelo de Thanatos ("la muerte"). Tanto él como su hermano viven en el Inframundo. Él dio a Endymion el poder de dormir con ojos abiertos así podía ver a su amada, la diosa de la luna Selene.

Hypnos es retratado como un joven desnudo con alas pegadas a sus sienes, o como un hombre barbudo con alas unidas a sus hombros.

**V´Sasuke**

oOo

_Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, espero les haya gustado porq lo que viene mas adelante les va a gustar mas XD_

_Saludos y dejen su opinión y si quieren que lo continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto y sus personajes** NO** me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Esta historia **NO **pertenece, pertenece a la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Los hombres son el azote del universo. Digo que los alineemos a todos a lo largo de la carretera y luego les pasemos por encima con grandes camiones—Ino hizo una pausa mientras sus claros ojos azules se ensanchaban ante un nuevo pensamiento— No, espera. ¡Asuelonadoras! Sí, vamos a asuelonarlos a todos hasta que no sean nada más que fangosas manchas mojadas sobre el camino-

Arqueando una ceja por el rencor, Sakura Haruno alzó la vista de su escritorio para ver a su compañera de trabajo Ino Yamanaka agarrar el borde de la pared tostada del compartimiento de Sakura. Los grandes ojos de la rubia destellaban frenéticos y tenía la mirada de una mujer a un paso del borde.

—¿Problemas con tu novio otra vez, eh, Ino?

—En realidad, es mi hermano menor quien me ha irritado, pero ya que tocaste el tema de mi novio, sigue mi consejo: Sé la viuda negra. Encuentra a un tipo, diviértete con él, entonces destrípalo por la mañana antes de que él pueda jactarse de ello con sus amigos.

—Bien—dijo Bella estirando la palabra—Creo que alguien necesita un descanso-

—Alguien necesita dos meses de vacaciones en Bahamas sin su novio al lado—Los ojos de Ino se animaron—Oooh, hey, un campamento sexual. Sí. Eso es. ¡Tenemos que comenzar un campamento sexual dónde las mujeres puedan decir a sus mariditos que están yendo a una clínica de adelgazamiento y en vez de una dieta de campamento militar con dietistas nazis, ellas van a la playa y tienen hombres calientes para tratarlas como diosas!-

Sakura se rió.

—No, en serio. Nosotras seríamos ricas.- Sakura se rió con más ganas.

—Tu mejor vuelves a trabajar antes de que Lord-Rey- del-Mal-Humor te pesque aquí otra vez- comento entre risas Sakura

—Sí, lo sé. Ves, eso prueba mi punto. Habría que disparar a todos los hombres-

Todavía se reía mientras Ino volvía a su escritorio. Dos segundos más tarde,Ino estaba de vuelta, atisbando por encima de la pared del compartimiento otra vez.

—Hey, ¿todavía tienes esas pesadillas?-

El humor de Sakura se desvaneció mientras recordaba la pesadilla horrenda que había tenido la noche pasada, donde ella había estado arrinconada en una cueva oscura por una fuerza no vista que parecía querer alimentarse de su terror. Durante las tres últimas semanas apenas había pegado un ojo. Su agotamiento era tal que hasta estaba teniendo mareos.

—Sí —dijo Sakura-

— ¿La medicina, que te dio el doctor, ayuda?-

—No. En realidad, creo que hizo peores los sueños-

—Oh, vaya, lo siento-

Sakura también. Ella había esperado al menos poder dormir bien una noche. Pero no parecía posible. La puerta de su jefe se abrió. Ino esquivó a su rotundo, militante jefe cuando dejaba su oficina con enfado y se dirigía hacia la cafetera con su taza extra grande de café en la mano. Oh, sí, como si el hombre necesitara más cafeína para sumar a su irritabilidad nerviosa.

Sakura suspiró mientras Kakashi llenaba su taza a rebosar y sus pensamientos volvieron a sus pesadillas. Francamente, ella no sabía que más hacer con ellas. Eran tan extrañas, y cada noche los sueños parecían empeorar. Al paso que iba, calculaba que estaría loca de atar hacia finales de mes.

Frotándose los ojos, centró su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador. Tenía que terminar su informe de mercadeo para el viernes, pero todo lo que realmente quería hacer, era dormir.

En el fondo de su mente seguía viendo que un enorme y gruñón monstruo venía por ella. Lo oía decir su nombre mientras estiraba su mano como garra tratando de reclamarla. Como en cualquier mala película de horror, las escenas siguieron atormentándola, susurrando en sus pensamientos en cualquier momento que se descuidara.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, disipó las imágenes y se concentró en la pantalla del ordenador. Pero mientras leía, Sakura sintió sus párpados volverse pesados otra vez. Ella parpadeó rápido y ensanchó sus ojos en un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

Informe de mercadeo, informe de mercadeo…

¡Oh sí, este sí que era un buen modo de mantenerse despierta! ¿Por qué no tomarse un par de somníferos y beberse un vaso de leche caliente ya que estaba?

Lo que ella necesitaba era más cafeína, y ya que no podía soportar el café, tendría que ir a la máquina de Coca Cola. Tal vez el paseo por el pasillo ayudaría reanimarla, también.

Deslizó su silla hacia atrás y abrió el cajón del escritorio para hacerse de cambio, luego se levantó. En cuanto ella estuvo derecha, un zumbido extraño comenzó en su cabeza. El mundo se inclinó.

Y en un latido del corazón todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo se congeló…

Sakura se sintió cayendo en un agujero profundo, oscuro. Todo a su alrededor, vientos rugiendo y aullando en sus oídos, sonando como una enorme, espantosa bestia tratando de hacerla trizas.

Ellos tenían hambre. Estaban desesperados, y la querían a _ella_.

Ellos susurraban su nombre con alientos de fuego. Diciéndole que esperaban sólo por ella.

¡No otra vez! No podía soportar más esta pesadilla horrible.

_¡Despiértate, despiértate! _

Pero ella no podía.

Sakura tendió la mano para agarrarse de algo en la oscuridad para evitar la caída. No había nada a que agarrarse.

_Nada para salvarse._

— ¡Auxilio! —gritó, sabiendo que era en vano, pero necesitando intentarlo.

De todos modos, cayó.

Ella no dejó de caer hasta que alcanzó la caverna que conocía demasiado bien. Oscura y húmeda, olía a podredumbre y descomposición. Oyó siseos y gritos, la agonía absoluta de almas atormentadas.

_¡Escapa!_

Su corazón aporreaba mientras ella tropezaba en la oscuridad, sobre el suelo áspero que parecía agarrar sus pies con dedos rocosos mientras intentaba encontrar una salida. Luchó para ver, pero la opresiva oscuridad no la dejaba. Solo sintió como si agujas diminutas apuñalaran sus ojos.

Extendió sus manos y tocó una pared fangosa que se deslizaba y se movía bajo sus dedos. Repugnante como era, al menos le dio algún apoyo, algo tangible que podía conducirla a su casa. Y ella tenía que encontrar un camino a casa. La asustada voz en su cabeza le decía que si ella no salía de esto ahora, nunca sería capaz de escaparse.

Aterrorizada, vio una débil luz parpadear más adelante. Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaron. La luz. Eso la salvaría. Estaba segura de ello.

Entró corriendo en una cueva grande donde la luz brillaba sobre las veteadas y rotas paredes que rezumaban una especie de lodo gelatinoso. El olor a azufre quemó su nariz y los gritos sonaron más fuerte.

La pelirrosa patinó al detenerse. Si ella había estado aterrorizada antes, no era nada comparado a lo que sintió ahora. El dragón, igual a un monstruo, con destellante sangre, escamas rojas y alas color azabache, se levantó delante de ella, gruñendo. Sus largos dientes chasqueando mientras la miraba hambrientamente.

Él se acercó a ella, calmándola con sus misteriosos ojos azul plata. Ojos que parecían ver más que su físico en sí. Era como si ellos lo vieran todo en su mente, en su alma. Y ella sabía que la bestia la quería. Que él deseaba poseerla con afiebrada locura.

Oh Dios, eso era. La bestia estaba aquí para tomarla. Consumirla.

_No había escape._

Sakura tropezó alejándose hacia la entrada. Ella no iría simplemente a acostarse y morir. Eso no estaba en ella. Ella era una luchadora. Y lucharía hasta que el último aliento abandonara su cuerpo.

Dándose vuelta, corrió a la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, ésta se cerró, encerándola.

—No me dejarás tan pronto, Sakura —ceceó el dragón escamoso, sus garras raspando el suelo mientras se acercaba— Necesito la luz dentro de ti. Tus pensamientos. Tus sentimientos. Tu bondad. Ven a mí y déjame sentir que tu calor me baña-

Él se lanzó por ella.

Sakura cerró sus ojos e imaginó una espada en sus manos para luchar contra él.

Ella consiguió una rama de árbol. No era lo que hubiera elegido, pero era mejor que nada. La balanceó hacia él, pegándole con fuerza a través de la cara.

Riendo, él sacudió su cabeza escamosa como si no hubiera sentido el golpe en absoluto.

—Qué espíritu. Qué inteligencia e ingenio. Y te preguntas por qué te quiero así. Muéstrame más, Sakura. Muéstrame con lo que puedes seguir-

Ella lo obligó a distanciarse mientras blandía su rama de árbol. Era un arma estúpida, pero era todo lo que tenía de momento.

Como si comenzara a aburrirse, el dragón arrancó la rama de sus manos.

—Quiero tu mente, Sakura. Quiero sentir tu miedo de mí-

Él se movió aún más cerca.

Antes de que la bestia pudiera alcanzarla, una luz brillante apareció entre ellos, irritando sus ojos aún más. Creció en intensidad hasta que pareció más brillante que el sol. Cuando finalmente se desvaneció, reveló otro monstruo.

Sakura tragó con terror. ¿Por qué no podía controlar este sueño? Desde que había sido una niña, ella había sido capaz de salirse de los malos sueños. Pero por alguna razón, no tenía ningún control en estas pesadillas.

Era como si alguien más que ella los dirigiera. Como si ella no fuera nada más que un títere cuyas cuerdas eran tiradas por el monstruo.

El monstruo más nuevo apareció en la forma de una serpiente gigantesca. Sólo que en lugar de una cabeza, tenía la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer. Su verde tez escamosa lucía pedregosa y sus ojos azulados resplandecían.

La mujer-serpiente se deslizó hacia ella, sonriendo con una sonrisa dientuda mientras arrastraba su misteriosa mirada fija sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

—Qué pequeño bocado sabroso es ella- susurro la mujer-serpiente sin despegar sus ojos de Sakura

— ¡Ella es mía! —rugió el dragón—No la compartiré-

La mujer-serpiente lamió sus labios mientras su larga cola se deslizaba a través del suelo.

—Ella es bastante fuerte para nosotros dos—Entonces se volvió hacia el dragón, su cara una horrible máscara de rabia—Además, yo la vi primero y bien lo sabes. Tú la has encontrado por mí y no te dejaré tenerla-

El dragón atacó a la serpiente.

Aterrorizada más allá de lo posible, Sakura aprovechó el combate para recoger una roca y golpear en la apertura de la cueva.

—Déjame salir —exigió ella entre dientes apretados.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó imaginarse la pared abriéndose y a ella atravesarla corriendo. No consiguió nada. No antes que la cola del dragón azotara por todos lados, intentando golpear a la serpiente. La serpiente la esquivó, como Sakura, y con un choque resonante, la cola astilló la pared.

Temblando, Sakura salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad otra vez. Los chillones aullidos se intensificaron.

— ¡Por favor —pidió ella en voz alta—por favor despiértate! Vamos, Sakura, tu puedes hacerlo—Ella se pellizcó y se pegó con la mano su cara mientras corría, e hizo todo lo que pudo pensar hacerse para salir de esta pesadilla.

Nada funcionó. Era como si los monstruos no la dejaran ir.

Ella rodeó una esquina y se encontró deslizándose por una pequeña cuesta. El fondo era un hoyo hirviente donde la mujer-serpiente esperaba. El calor del hoyo quemó a Sakura mientras lava rojo-dorada se filtraba.

La serpiente se elevó delante de ella, sonriendo. Aquellos demoníacos ojos con sus pupilas de forma diamantada la miraron misteriosamente.

—Eso es, pequeña presa. Ven a mí. Este es mi turno para alimentarme de ti-

Sakura se dio vuelta para correr otra vez, pero sus pies estaban fijos a la tierra. No se movían en absoluto.

La serpiente se acercó más.

Más cerca.

Tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir el rápido movimiento de la lengua de la serpiente. Oler la baba grasienta de su cuerpo y oír como sus escamas raspaban el suelo de roca al arrastrarse.

Indefensa, la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos y llamó con su mente por ayuda. Ella intentó convocar a un protector. Trató de imaginarse a un campeón que vendría a derrotar a sus monstruos.

Justo cuando la serpiente la alcanzó, la caverna se sacudió. La serpiente se retiró un instante antes de que un hombre apareciera entre Sakura y la bestia. Y él no era sólo otro hombre. Vestido con un traje de negra armadura, tenía unos hombros increíblemente amplios y largo pelo azabache. Sakura no podía ver su cara, pero podía sentir el poder de su presencia. Sentir la esencia del guerrero en él mientras se disponía a luchar contra el demonio.

La serpiente chilló por el ultraje.

—Retírate, V' Sasuke! ¡O perece por tu estupidez!—Grito la mujer-serpiente

El convocado campeón de Sakura se rió a carcajadas de la cólera de la mujer-serpiente.

—Yo perecería por tu aliento mucho antes de que mi estupidez me matara, Irina-

Gritando por el ultraje, la mujer-serpiente aumentó diez veces su tamaño. Sus quijadas monumentales chocaron y ella siseó mientras las paredes de la caverna alrededor de ellos se sacudían aún más fuerte que antes. Fuertes estrépitos sonaron mientras pedazos de piedra se separaban de la caverna y se volvían hombres de piedra.

El salvador de Sakura la rodeó, y ella retuvo su aliento al ver su cara. Más hermoso que lo imaginable, él tenía ojos que eran tan negros como la noche, pero que parecían brillar. Una greña de pelo negro azabache cayó sobre su frente y contrastó nítidamente contra su blanca piel.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, él envolvió su delgado y musculoso cuerpo alrededor del suyo como una capa protectora, escudándola mientras los monstruos atacaban en masa.

Sakura podía sentir los golpes que recibía ya que vibraban entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Ella no sabía como él soportaba el dolor. Cómo él la mantenía sujeta. Todo lo que ella supo fue que estaba agradecida por eso. Agradecida por el poder y la fuerza de su presencia.

Agradecida que él la acunara tan gentilmente y que ella no estaba más sola para enfrentar su pesadilla. El caliente, especiado olor de su piel la calmó. Instintivamente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura armada y se apretó contra él, con miedo de dejarlo ir.

—Gracias —ella respiró, temblando—Gracias por venir-

Ella vio la confusión en su mirada fija mientras él le fruncía el ceño. Entonces su cara se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron helados.

—Te tengo, _akribos_—susurró él tranquilamente, y aún así su profunda, acentuada voz rodó sobre sus sentidos como una poderosa marejada. Calmándola, entibiándola—No dejaré que la serpiente Skotos te tenga-

Ella creyó eso, hasta que uno de los monstruos nuevos la agarrara de la cintura con un tentáculo de piedra. Ella gritó mientras eso la arrancaba del abrazo de su salvador.

El caballero oscuro creó una espada del aire y los persiguió por la oscura caverna. Ella miró mientras él esquivaba los otros monstruos de piedra, mientras literalmente paraba las paredes mismas para llegar a ella. Él brincó sobre la cosa que la llevaba, aterrizando delante ellos y cortando la fuga del monstruo.

La criatura le dio en la cintura con una fuerte patada y lo envió golpeando alto en la pared. V' Sasuke no pareció sentir el dolor en absoluto mientras se deslizaba por la pared hacia el suelo. Más monstruos pulularon sobre él, pero los venció. Su cara era una máscara de determinación hasta que estuvo de pie fuerte y victorioso sobre sus cuerpos rotos.

Él estrechó sus ojos sobre la cosa que la sostenía, luego extendió su mano, y un brillo rojo acabó al monstruo, astillándolo.

El caballero agarró a Sakura entonces, sacándola en sus brazos y corrió con ella por la oscuridad.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se agarró de él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella todavía podía escuchar a la serpiente llamándolo.

—La tendré, V' Sasuke. ¡Los tendré a los dos!-

—No escuches —dijo V' Sasuke—Cierra tus ojos. Piensa en algo calmante. Piensa en un recuerdo feliz-

Ella lo hizo y, cosa extraña, la cosa más consoladora que ella pudo imaginar fue el sonido de su corazón palpitando bajo su mejilla. El profundo acento de su voz.

— ¡V' Sasuke! —la voz de la mujer-serpiente resonaba en la caverna—Devuélvemela o haré que desees no haber nacido-

Él se rió amargamente

— ¿Cuándo alguna vez he deseado otra cosa? —masculló por lo bajo. De pronto la pared ante ellos explotó abriéndose, derramando más monstruos en su camino.

—Entréganosla, V' Sasuke —exigió un gran hombre lagarto gris—O nosotros te veremos pagar con la carne de tu trasero-

Todavía sosteniéndola cerca, V' Sasuke giró para escapar pero no pudo. Ellos estaban rodeados.

—Dánosla —graznó un dragón viejo, extendiendo sus garras—Ella puede alimentarnos a todos-

Sakura contuvo su aliento al ver la indecisión en los ojos de su caballero oscuro.

Dios, él iba a entregarla.

Con su corazón palpitando, ella tocó su cara, arrastrando sus dedos contra su dura, esculpida mandíbula. Sakura no quería que los monstruos la tuvieran, pero dentro ella entendía su renuencia para seguir ayudándola. Él no la conocía en absoluto. No había ninguna razón para que él se pusiera en peligro.

_Él no es real._

_Es un sueño._

Las palabras susurraron en su mente. Pero como en tantos sueños, se sentía tan real. _Él_se sentía real. Y ella tenía un deseo poco natural de protegerlo.

—Está bien —suspiró ella—No quiero que resultes herido. Puedo luchar con ellos por mí misma-

Sus palabras parecieron confundirlo y sorprenderlo. Los monstruos se movieron.

—Libérala o muere, V' Sasuke —silbó el hombre lagarto.

Sakura sintió el delicado toque del caballero mientras sus dedos rozaban el lado de su cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La mirada en sus ojos era necesitada y atormentada.

—Ellos no te tendrán—Le susurró —Te llevaré a algún lugar donde ellos no puedan alcanzarte—Él inclinó su cabeza y capturó sus labios.

La excitada pasión de su beso robó su aliento.

Los monstruos del sueño se desvanecieron en nubes vaporosas hasta que no quedó nada.

Ni la cueva, ni los gritos.

_Nada._

Nada excepto ellos dos y la necesidad repentina que ella tenía dentro suyo de probar más de él.

Cerrando sus ojos, Sakura inhaló el olor caliente, masculino en la piel de V' Sasuke. Él violó su boca con pasión mientras su lengua arrasaba la suya y sus dientes mordían gentilmente sus labios. Ahora, _esto_, era un sueño.

_Él_era un sueño.

Un perfecto, dichoso momento que valía la pena saborear. Lo oyó gruñir como una bestia salvaje mientras arrastraba sus labios por su mandíbula y los enterraba contra su garganta. Lamiendo. Tentando. Incitando su deseo.

Cada terminal nerviosa en su cuerpo se encendía a su toque. Ella ardía por él. Sus senos se hincharon, queriendo sentir los golpes de su lengua sobre sus tensos picos mientras sus manos la sostenían. Su centro palpitaba con dolor, exigente de necesidad. Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla fijamente y entonces el resto de la escena se completó.

Los dos estaban afuera sobre un brillante montículo, iluminado por la luna. La paz del momento la consoló. Olió el pino húmedo alrededor de ellos, escuchó el sonido burbujeante de una cascada cercana. La ropa se desvaneció de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que él la posaba sobre la tierra, que, de una manera extraña, no era dura. El musgo bajo ella era más suave que una nube, y contrastaba notablemente con los duros músculos masculinos que la aprisionaban.

Le gustaba mucho este sueño, era mucho mejor.

—Eres magnífico —susurró ella, mirando fijamente el suave y brillante largo pelo negro que caía alrededor de su cara. Su cuerpo era delgado, meticulosamente definido, e impecable. Nunca había visto un hombre tan bien parecido.

Ella se estiró y trazó el arco agudo de sus cejas oscuras sobre los ojos negros. El color de ellos era tan intenso, que le quitó el aliento.

Entonces ella pasó sus dedos por la barba naciente de sus mejillas hasta su dura mandíbula esculpida. Le estaba tan agradecida. Tan feliz de tenerlo sosteniéndola después del terror que le habían hecho pasar los monstruos. Por primera vez en semanas, se sintió a salvo. Protegida.

_Y se lo debía todo a él._

V' Sasuke capturó su mano con la suya y estudió sus dedos como si nunca hubiera visto nada como ellos. Había una luz tan tierna en su mirada fija que ella no podía entender qué la causaba.

Gimiendo tan profundamente en su garganta que vibró a través de ella, él llevó la mano de Sakura a su boca y recorrió con su lengua las líneas de la palma. Su lengua acarició su carne con caricias parecidas a una pluma mientras sus dientes con cuidado mordían sus dedos y palma. Con sus ojos cerrados, él pareció saborear la esencia misma de su piel, su toque. Su gusto.

Sakura tembló ante la mirada caliente sobre su rostro mientras él la besaba otra vez. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, acariciando y hurgando, buscando cada parte de ella, alimentando su fuego interior hasta que ella temió que esto pudiera consumirla completamente.

Él deslizó su boca de sus labios, bajando a su cuerpo y a su pecho. Sakura siseó de placer. Su mano gentilmente se ahuecó sobre su pecho, levantando su cima para que él pudiera tomarse su tiempo probándola, haciéndola rodar sobre su lengua mientras gruñía otra vez. Ella nunca había visto antes que un hombre obtuviera tal placer de simplemente probar a una mujer. V' Sasuke era el cielo. Cielo puro y simple. El amante perfecto, atento. Era como si él pudiera leer su mente y saber exactamente dónde y cómo quería ella ser tocada.

Su erección presionaba contra su cadera mientras su mano buscaba el fuego entre sus piernas. Separando más sus piernas para él, Sakura arrastró sus manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, músculos que se ondulaban y flexionaban con cada exquisito y sensual movimiento que él hacía. Ella enterró sus labios contra su garganta, probando la sal de su piel. Escalofríos se propagaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír al saber que ella le regresaba el placer.

Nunca antes en sus sueños había estado a gusto con un hombre. Esto era la primera vez que había hecho el amor sin preocuparse si su amante encontrara defectos en su cuerpo. Si de alguna manera no fuera lo bastante buena para él.

Su amante del sueño la hacía sentir especial. La hacía sentir femenina y atractiva. Ardiente. Deseable.

Contuvo su aliento mientras él deslizaba sus dedos por sus húmedos rizos en la coyuntura de sus muslos, separando los pliegues sensibles de su cuerpo hasta que pudo deslizar sus largos y delgados dedos profundamente dentro de ella. Un fuego ardiente estalló en su interior. Gimiendo por la exquisitez de su toque, pasó sus manos por su pelo de seda y lo mantuvo cerca. Él acarició y tentó su cuerpo con sus dedos mientras su boca hacía magia sobre sus pechos. El poder de su toque, el tacto de esos duros, definidos músculos que hacían presión sobre ella…Esto era más que lo que ella podía soportar.

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gritó mientras chorros de éxtasis la atravesaban. De todos modos él siguió dándole placer. No redujo la velocidad hasta que el último estremecimiento profundo se hubiera escurrido. Sin aliento y débil, ella lo quiso complacer del modo en que él la había complacido. Deseaba mirar dentro de sus ojos y verlo culminar, también.

Haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda, Sakura corrió sus manos sobre los perfectos músculos de sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen y caderas y arrastró despacio sus dedos por los rizos oscuros entre sus piernas. V' Sasuke retuvo su aliento bruscamente entre sus dientes mientras ella arrastraba sus labios sobre los duros músculos de su pecho bajando a su abdomen duro como una piedra.

Y mientras ella lamía su carne, tomó su rígido pene en su mano. V' Sasuke se estremeció en sus brazos. El placer en su rostro la emocionó mientras él lentamente se mecía contra su palma. Ella lo envainó con sus manos, deleitándose con la aterciopelada sensación de él palpitando entre sus palmas.

Él arrastró sus dedos por su pelo. Los músculos en su mandíbula se tensaron al mirarla a los ojos mientras tiernamente chupaba su cuerpo.

—Adoro tus manos sobre mí —dijo él, su voz profunda y desigual—Adoro el modo en que hueles. La forma que te siento.

Él tomó su barbilla en su mano y la miró fijamente, con una mirada que le dijo que él la quería inclusive más que el dragón. Era primitivo y caliente, y le robó el aliento.

En ese momento, ella supo que él iba a tomarla. Tomarla en un modo en que nunca había sido tomada antes.

Enterrando sus manos en su pelo, ella no pudo esperar. Quería que él la poseyera. Con sus ojos relampagueando y salvajes, él gruñó antes de tomar sus labios con los suyos. La besó tan apasionadamente que ella se corrió otra vez mientras él rodaba con ella en sus brazos y le presionaba la espalda una vez más contra el musgo parecido a una nube.

Él subió su rodilla entre sus muslos, y separó sus piernas mientras colocaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella tembló con anticipación.

—Sí, Sasuke —suspiró ella, arqueando sus caderas invitándolo—Por favor lléname-

Con ojos salvajes y posesivos, él se introdujo en ella. Sakura gimió ante su dureza dentro de ella. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que toda su fuerza y el poder que la rodeaba, llenándola totalmente. Cuando él se movió contra ella, temió desmayarse por la dicha que sentía. La tocó de formas como ningún hombre la había tocado antes. Como si él realmente la atesorara. Como si ella fuera la única mujer que existía para él.

Sus movimientos fueron indomables cuando él empujó en ella. Lento. Profundo. Con fuerza.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, deslizándolas arriba y abajo para sentir el vello de sus piernas acariciándola. Él bajó su cabeza y capturó su seno en su boca, torturándolo despiadadamente mientras la acariciaba con su cuerpo.

Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta, acercando su cabeza a ella.

Entonces, él se reinclinó en sus piernas para poder mirarla. Sakura tragó ante la vista de él encima de ella mientras miraba sus misteriosos ojos negros. Él sostuvo sus piernas en sus manos mientras seguía impulsándose aún más profundo.

Sus sublimes golpes eran primitivos, calientes y tentadores. Y ella los sentía en todo su cuerpo, derramando un placer tan intenso que le recorría su espalda y bajaba hasta los dedos del pie.

V' Sasuke lamió sus labios mientras la miraba mirarlo. Sakura no podía moverse. Sus ojos la mantenían paralizada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. Sentirlo, profundo y duro dentro suyo.

Ella vio su placer reflejado en sus ojos, lo vio saborearla. Y cuando él miró abajo, adonde ellos estaban unidos, tembló.

—Eres mía, Sakura—dijo él entre dientes apretados, empujándose aún más duro y más profundo en para acentuar las palabras.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho como si fuera indeciblemente preciosa. Sakura se adhirió a él mientras sentía su placer crecer aún más. En chispas candentes ella se corrió otra vez en sus brazos. Él enterró su cara en el ángulo de su cuello y gritó mientras se unía a ella. Ella yació perfectamente quieta mientras él se estremecía alrededor y en ella. Con su respiración pesada, él no se movió durante varios minutos. Retirándose, él la miró.

—Estoy contigo, _akribos_—susurró él—Siempre estaré contigo-

Una extraña ola de pesadez cayó sobre ella. Ella cerró sus ojos. Aún así, todavía podía sentir y entender qué estaba pasando. V' Sasuke la acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras él yacía sobre su espalda. Podía sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre ella mientras inhalaba el cálido, masculino olor de su piel.

Incluso dormida, lo sintió cerca y supo que él la cuidaba, protegiéndola de los demás. Y por primera vez en semanas, descansó en total paz y comodidad.

—Duerme, Sakura —dijo él dijo silenciosamente—El _Skoti _no puede alcanzarte aquí. No los dejaré-

Sakura rió en su sueño. Pero mientras la oscuridad venía por ella otra vez, una voz extraña sonó en su cabeza.

_**¿Ahora quien representa la mayor amenaza, Sakura? ¿Irina o V' Sasuke?**_


End file.
